


Movie Night

by xxawalkinwonderlandxx



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: A lot of A Nightmare on Elm Street spoilers so be careful lol, Bellamy comforts Clarke through the movie, Bellamy surprises Clarke with a drive in movie, Clarke is scared of horror movies, Established Relationship, F/M, It's date night, bellarke fluff - Freeform, they watch A Nightmare on Elm Street
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxawalkinwonderlandxx/pseuds/xxawalkinwonderlandxx
Summary: Clarke has always wanted to go to a drive-in movie, and Bellamy surprises her with one. But, she's also very scared when it comes to watching horror movies and the movie playing is A Nightmare on Elm Street. But, of course Bellamy is there to protect her
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> For Sara :)
> 
> Because we all need some soft Bellarke while watching a horror movie

Bellamy won’t tell her where he’s taking her and it’s driving Clarke absolutely _crazy_. She rests her elbow on the passenger door, propping her head in her hand as she looks out the window. The buildings of the city fly by in varying colors due to the different lights, and Clarke can feel something begin to hum under her skin. It’s not often that Bellamy tries to surprise her with this much secrecy, but she’d be lying if she said it didn’t excite her.

She looks from the passing world to her boyfriend, and she can see a smile already playing on his lips despite him having actually looked at her. He looks good tonight, with dark jeans and a tight long-sleeve shirt she’s pretty sure he hasn’t owned before this night, not to mention that the cologne he put on is one of her favorites.

“Given up?”

“Well, it’s obvious you aren’t budging,” she grumbles, and Bellamy reaches over, placing his hand on her thigh.

“Since when do you give up?”

“Since when are you _this_ secretive?” Clarke raises an eyebrow at him, but Bellamy’s smile only widens.

“Because I know you hate not knowing things.”

“Asshole,” Clarke huffs, but Bellamy doesn’t remove his hand and begins running his thumb along the inside of her leg.

“Baby, you knew that the day you met me.”

“True.” Clarke can feel herself begin to smile, too, and she relaxes into the passenger seat.

He told her to dress for cooler weather, so she put on a pair of leggings under a long-sleeved dress, but now she’s silently wondering if she should have done away with the leggings part. It’s the beginning of October, so it’s not like it’s _that_ cold, but she also doesn’t know what exactly Bellamy has in mind. 

They drive for a little while longer until he takes a right onto a gravel driveway, and Clarke sits up straighter as she looks around. There are trees on both sides and she can’t tell where exactly this road leads to, but Bellamy seems sure as his truck bumps down the road.

After a minute, it opens to a field where there are other vehicles parked, and in front of all of them there’s a large projector screen with those old movie trivia questions being projected onto it, and she even sees a concession stand off to the side. 

“A drive in movie?” Clarke asks, her eyes widening as she looks over at Bellamy and he grins.

“Surprise.”

“Oh my god!” Clarke grins, leaning over to give him a kiss. “Bellamy, I love it.”

“I thought you might.” Bellamy doesn’t stop smiling as he hands over a twenty to pay the person at the stand, and then he backs into a vacant spot towards the center of the crowd. 

There are other people still putting things in the bed of their trucks, and others who are lining up for the concessions, and Clarke can feel herself practically vibrating in her seat. 

Bellamy winks at her before he hops out of the driver's seat and jogs towards her side of the truck and opens the door, and Clarke takes his hand as he helps her out. She heard stories from her parents about how they used to love going to drive in theaters and she always wondered why no one did them anymore because she _really_ wanted to go to one, but leave it to Bellamy to take something she talked about and turn it into a reality. 

“How did you even find this place?” She asks as he pulls out a big duffle bag from his back seat, and Bellamy gives her a bright smile.

“I told Kane about how you really wanted to come to one, and he said that one of his friends, Dioyza, had the idea of doing this for October. A horror movie to celebrate the start of spooky season.” 

“A horror movie?” Clarke’s eyes widen. “You know I'm terrible at watching horror movies!”

The smile doesn’t leave Bellamy’s face as he walks towards her, and he wraps an arm around her waist as he pulls her towards him. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” 

Clarke snorts, but before she can say anything Bellamy is kissing her, his tongue slipping between her lips and tangling with hers, and she lets her thoughts about the upcoming horror movie drift away. 

Bellamy gives her some money to go get some snacks while he hops into the bed of the truck with the duffle bag, and Clarke smiles as she turns and walks towards the growing line. There’s a surprising amount of people here for something that didn’t seem like it was advertised very much, but they are about forty-five minutes from their city so that could be why. 

The line for snacks doesn’t move very fast, but it seems like even though there isn’t that much to choose from, everyone is wanting to get their hands on as much as they can. There are even little blankets and pillows that are available to buy, but Clarke has a feeling that Bellamy already came prepared in that department. 

By the time she gets up to the counter, her stomach is already growling so she gets a large popcorn, M&Ms, sour punch straws, a large drink, and she even opts to get extra butter on the popcorn. She walks back to the truck where Bellamy is laying down a blanket, but when she stops at the opening, her jaw drops. _He’s outdone himself_. There’s a large pallet in the bed of the truck that looks extremely comfy, and then there are pillows lining the truck near the cab, and even more blankets she assumes are for actually putting over themselves. 

Bellamy smiles as squats down on the bed and takes the food from her, turning and putting it down before moving to help her up. She sits on the edge and takes off her shoes then crawls towards the other end where the pillows are waiting. The pallet is soft under her hands and knees to the point where she can’t even feel the metal of the truck as she moves. 

When she’s settled, she takes a moment to look up and around. There’s not a cloud in the sky now, with the full moon and the stars shining brightly down on them to the point where she’s glad they don’t have any street lights illuminating the place even more. There’s a slight chill in the air that has Clarke shivering a little as she pulls some of the blankets over her, and Bellamy settles in beside her, placing the bucket of popcorn between them and dumping in the bag of M&Ms. His arm comes around her, too, and Clarke melts into his side. 

_Why does this feel like a dream?_

Bellamy’s hand comes to rest on her hip, and she leans her head onto his shoulder. The trivia questions disappear and then there’s a brief moment where the screen is completely black and the only thing that can be heard is the faint sound of other people talking. 

The screen comes back on and it’s showing the names of some of the cast members, and Clarke begins to realize what movie they’re supposed to be watching when she sees “Introducing Johnny Depp”. Then, the title of the movie appears: _A_ _Nightmare on Elm Street_. 

“Bellamy?” Clarke whispers. “I don’t know if I can watch this.”

“I got you,” he murmurs into her hair, and Clarke huddles closer to his side. The movie immediately goes into a girl being in a hallway, scared of someone who’s supposed to be chasing her, and Clarke’s heart rate picks up.

When Freddy appears on the screen Clarke jumps, knocking her hand into the tub of popcorn which causes Bellamy to have to grab it before it falls over. She lets out a quick breath as Bellamy’s deep chuckle comes from beside her. He presses a kiss to the side of her head as he reaches for a handful of popcorn and Clarke glares at him.

“We’re only thirty seconds into the movie and I’m already jumping.”

“But that’s part of the fun,” Bellamy whispers, and even though she wishes she could be upset with him, she can’t. He’s just too cute. Sue her.

Clarke huddles back into Bellamy’s side and he pulls the blanket up over them even more. The temperature is still dropping since it’s early in the evening, so she’s grateful for the fact that she’s getting to press herself against him. His hand runs over her hip, his fingers playing with the hem of her dress that’s ridden up, but it’s not as risque as it could be since she’s wearing leggings. 

“Why would the mom think that she has to cut her fingernails?” Clarke huffs, but then a song she’s heard a few times begins to play and it’s even creepier than she remembers.

_One, two Freddy’s coming for you_ _  
__Three, four better lock your door_ _  
__Five, six grab your crucifix_  
 _Seven, eight gonna stay up late_ _  
Nine, ten never sleep again_

Clarke shivers, she can feel Bellamy smile into her hair and Clarke glares into the tub of popcorn. Unlike her, Bellamy is a huge horror fan, and Octavia, so she knows he’s had to have seen this movie at least twice when the scariest thing she’s ever watched was _Goosebumps_. And even then she was terrified.

To try and keep her mind off of everything, Clarke tries to focus on what the characters look like rather than what’s actually happening. 

“Right, because he’s terrifying,” Bellamy mumbles when a young Johnny Depp says he’s going to punch out someone’s lights, and Clarke smiles for a moment before someone else comes out of nowhere and tackles him to the ground. Clarke takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, reaching for the drink between them.

“How could she be okay with him just _expecting_ to get laid? She didn’t seem to like him earlier,” Clarke whispers, but as soon as the words are out of her mouth there’s the sound of the girl and her boyfriend having sex and she can feel her cheeks heat up. 

She half expects Bellamy to say something about it, since it sounds _really_ fake, but he doesn’t. His hand continues to play with the hem of her dress and she lets herself relax a little more. _So far, it hasn’t been that scary_. She takes a silent deep breath and lets it out slowly, grabbing a couple of pieces of popcorn and eating them lazily.

She’s excited just to be there, especially since this is something she’s been wanting to experience for a while at this point.

_“This is God”_

Freddy smiles and holds up his clawed hand and Clarke’s blood runs cold. She knows that older movies are usually considered cheesy, but _this?_ This is terrifying! Clarke’s heart rate picks up, and the cold seems to get to her even more than it already was because she starts to shiver even more. After Freddy chases Tina he cuts off two of his fingers, and if that wasn’t enough, his face comes off whenever the girl grabs it! 

“What the _fuck_ ,” Clarke whispers. “Bellamy…”

“Come here.” Before Clarke can ask what he means by that, the tub of popcorn disappears from between them, as well as the drink, and then he’s hauling her into his lap. She’s just leaned against his chest when Tina is scratched in her sleep and Freddy begins pulling her up the walls and onto the ceiling. “It’s just red paint.”

_That’s not helpful_. The girl’s screams are chilling, even if the supposed blood does seem a little overdone, and Clarke pulls the blanket up to her nose and looks over it. She can feel Bellamy’s breath fanning out against the side of her head, and the way his nose nuzzles the back of her ear. She runs her hand up and down his arm that’s banded across her waist, and it goes a long way to make her feel better, but not quite.

When the scene switches to the police station Clarke lets out a sigh of relief, but even though they’re only twenty minutes into the movie, she finds herself looking for anything that could suggest Freddy is about to show up again. She knows the basic premise of the movie, and she’s seen the scene where Johnny Depp gets killed, but that’s it. Other than that, she has no idea what to expect.

“How are you holding up, baby?” Bellamy whispers into her ear, but even that makes her jump. “Am I scary now?” Clarke can feel Bellamy smile against her head, and she lets out a quick breath.

“No, but this movie isn’t helping my nerves,” she grumbles, and Bellamy chuckles softly as he holds the pack of sour punch straws up in front of her. 

“Maybe some sour candy will make you feel better.”

“I doubt it.” She takes the pack and opens it before tugging out one of the pieces and chewing at the end of it. Her mouth puckers and her eyes squint, but for a moment she _is_ more focused on the candy rather than the movie.

Except, since it’s a horror movie she doesn’t get that much time to calm down because almost immediately Tina appears on the screen in a bloodied body bag. _Here we go_. Clarke clutches onto Bellamy’s arm even more, putting more of the sour punch straw into her mouth. _Don’t follow it. Don’t follow it. Don’t follow it._

The hall monitor begins to turn into Freddy, and Clarke can feel her palms begin to sweat. But, of course, the main character just _has_ to follow the blood trail. She tries bracing herself for the inevitable sight of Freddy, but his entrance in what seems to be an old warehouse isn’t actually scary. But just when she wonders if she’ll get through this relatively unscathed, Freddy cuts a line under his left peck and green goop and maggots fall out of it.

“That’s fucking disgusting.” Clarke grimaces. Freddy starts after Nancy and Clarke can feel herself beginning to want to run. 

She’s acutely aware of the fact that all around them is pitch black, save for the light at the entrance booth and what’s coming from the screen in front of them, but the moon doesn’t seem like it’s shining as bright as it was before. She’s never been one to be scared of the dark, necessarily, but if her mind wants to come up with possible scenarios as to what could be hiding in it then that’s not something she can control. Logically, it doesn’t make sense, but does that stop her from being scared? Absolutely not.

_“Come to Freddy.”_

Just that one line, and the close up of Freddy’s burned face, is enough to have Clarke freaked the hell out and she’s pretty sure she’s going to remember that for the rest of her life. _Seriously, I will never watch another horror movie ever again._ The girl screams and Clarke’s heart skips a beat, wondering how terrifying it would be if that was real, but then the scene shifts to where she’s at the jail talking to Tina’s boyfriend Rod and Clarke lets out the breath she didn’t know she had been holding.

“I feel so bad for him,” she murmurs as Rod seems like he’s getting emotional about not being able to save his girlfriend.

“You just seemed like you hated him,” Bellamy whispers back, and Clarke shrugs.

“He’s being accused of killing the girl he probably loved when he was the one who saw her get murdered. I don’t hate him now.”

The scene shifts to where Nancy is in the tub, and Clark gets an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. _Please tell me he doesn’t attack her in the tub_. But, of course, he does. Freddy’s hand comes up between her legs and Clarke presses hers together tighter. _I’ll never be able to take a bath again, will I?_

“Bellamy?”

“Hm?”

“Will you bathe with me from now on?” She smiles a little as she says it, and she can hear the smile in Bellamy’s voice when he responds.

“Maybe I should have played this movie sooner.”

“Don’t make me regret this,” she huffs, but Bellamy only laughs as he kisses the side of her head.

She digs in the tub of popcorn for some M&Ms and settles back into her boyfriend’s chest. If anyone else had tried to bring her to see a movie like this, Clarke would have turned them down in a heartbeat, but even if she had known that Bellamy wanted to bring her to see a horror movie she wouldn’t have said no. She could sit through a horror movie if it meant Bellamy would be there with her, and _definitely_ if she’s able to sit in his lap for it.

He rests his chin on top of her head as his hand runs up and down her side. If this were any other movie, they probably would be kissing at this point, but it’s a horror movie and they’re in a field surrounded by a bunch of other people. _Also, I definitely don’t want us to get kicked out_. She runs her nails over his jeans, loving the texture of it, and Bellamy hums as he nuzzles her head again. The chill in the air seems to have disappeared now that she’s completely wrapped up in him, and Clarke is pretty sure she’s not going to want to leave. 

After Johnny Depp is in Nancy’s room and she’s talked to him, the next scene is of Nancy walking out of the front door of her house, and Clarke wants to roll her eyes. _Of course, she leaves her house_. There’s nothing overtly scary about it, but it’s nighttime, and there’s hardly any lights, and Clarke begins to wonder why movies make their characters completely disregard their personal safety.

But, this time, instead of Freddy coming after Nancy, he gets into Rod’s jail cell while Nancy calls to him, only to have Tina show up and have insects come out of her mouth. Clarke scrunches her eyes closed, hating the image of a centipede crawling out of the girl’s mouth, but the sound of Nancy screaming causes her to open them again.

Freddy is wearing the face of the girl from earlier, Tina, and Clarke shivers. _They really do not give this girl a break, do they?_ She thinks about some of the other horror movies that have been made, like _The Shining_ and _Scream_ and then the _Saw_ movies. People _really_ like them, but Clarke is pretty sure she’d die if she tried to watch anything scary after this.

Freddy follows Nancy into her room where Glen is asleep in the chair beside her bed, and she screams as she holds up a pillow to protect herself. Which Freddy promptly shreds apart. 

“Couldn’t she have found a baseball bat or something?” Clarke sighs, and Bellamy’s chest vibrates as he chuckles. 

“It’s a movie, you know the characters are never that smart.”

“Tell me about it.”

Clarke laughs when the police officer at the front desk says that he took the night shift to get some peace and quiet and Nancy yells at him, but that doesn’t last long when it cuts to the sheet in Rod’s cell beginning to move. She doesn’t know what she was expecting exactly, but Rod being hung right before his friends enter the cell wasn’t it. 

“Aw.” Clarke’s heart clenches. “See, if the dad wasn’t such a dick then they could have saved him. That’s so not fair.”

“Horror movies are never fair,” Bellamy whispers. 

Clarke sighs as she leans her head back against his shoulder. “What would you do if I started telling you that there was someone trying to kill me in my sleep? Would you believe me?”

“I don’t know if I’d believe you at first, but I’d listen to you.” Bellamy’s voice is deep and soft as he whispers to her, and Clarke turns her face to where it’s resting against his neck.

“And if I asked you to stay up with me all night?”

“I’d do it.” 

Clarke smiles as he presses a kiss to his neck, but Bellamy moves and presses his lips to hers. She knows it’s silly, but somehow hearing him say it makes her feel better. Since there’s nothing scary happening on the screen, she lets herself get lost in him a little. The way his hand tightens on her side and how the other comes up to lace with hers...Clarke hums into his mouth, running her tongue over his bottom lip before nipping at it. All of the pent up worries and nerves that have been bubbling under the surface since the movie started begin to drift away, and when they pull apart, Clarke smiles up at him.

_“What the hell are dreams anyway?”_

Clarke turns her attention back to the screen, watching as Nancy’s mom takes out a pack of cigarettes while talking to a doctor inside of what seems to be a lab. _Yep, definitely the 80s_.

_“Mysteries. Incredible body hocus pocus. The truth is we still don’t know what they are or where they come from.”_

_And to think, we still don’t know_ . Nancy begins to groan and scream while she’s laying in what seems to be a hospital bed, but it isn’t as scary as Clarke expected it to be. There’s no sign of Freddy anywhere. When the mom and the doctor and nurse enter the room, Nancy’s hair is gray and there’s a cut on her arm. _If that’s not enough to make the mom believe her then I don’t know what will_.

_“Where did you get that?”_

_“I pulled it off his head in my dream.”_

“Finally!” Clarke huffs. “Now maybe her parents won’t just look at her like she’s crazy.” 

Bellamy doesn’t say anything, which is something Clarke has come to know as him not wanting to give anything away and she sighs inwardly. _Right. They wouldn’t make it that easy_. Clarke tugs Bellamy’s arms around her tighter and hums when she feels even warmer, waiting for the ball to drop in the movie. 

Almost immediately, Nancy’s mom tries telling her that she just needs to sleep and that Fred Kruger can’t hurt her, and when Nancy gets in her face her mom slaps her. Clarke’s blood begins to boil as she watches the scene play out in front of her, but she knows that her mother would probably try to tell her that it’s all in her head, too. Though she definitely wouldn’t _slap_ her. The scene shifts to Nancy talking to Glen, or Johnny Depp, before she comes home to bars all over the windows at her mother’s house.

_“Fred Kruger...was a filthy child murderer who murdered twenty kids in the neighborhood…”_

“ _Why_ would you keep his glove?” Clarke rolls her eyes. 

“I have a feeling you’d do very well in a horror movie,” Bellamy murmurs, and Clarke giggles.

“I’d be terrified.”

“But you’d still be smart.”

Clarke shakes her head and reaches for more popcorn, but there’s none in the bucket and she pouts. “There’s no more popcorn.”

“I’ll go get some more.” Bellamy moves to get out from under her but Clarke’s can feel herself begin to panic.

“You’re leaving?”

“Just to get more popcorn.” He kisses her cheek. “I’ll be back in a second.”

Now, Clarke doesn’t want to be the type of girlfriend that’s overly clingy, but they’re in a field, at night, watching a horror movie, and she’s already scared enough as it is and she doesn’t want to be left alone. The thought of something coming to get her as soon as Bellamy is out of sight enters her mind, but she pushes it away. _This isn’t a movie._

Bellamy slides out from under her and Clarke sinks into the spot he just vacated, pulling the blanket around her even tighter. He gives her a soft, quick kiss on the lips before crawling towards the end of the truck bed and putting on his shoes, then Clarke watches as he walks towards the concession stand. She feels colder even though the spot she’s sitting in is warm, and the thought that the darkness is beginning to close in on her doesn’t help. 

She’s acutely aware of the fact that the closest vehicle is a few yards away, and that she can’t actually see anyone else sitting in their vehicles. _What if there isn’t anybody else?_ She thinks. _Of course, there is. You saw all of those people wanting snacks and it’s safe to assume that they came here with at least one other person...right?_

The sound of a twig snapping causes her to snap her head around. She hadn’t heard anything like that during any other part of the movie, and she figures that just goes to show how much of a scardy cat she must be. What if someone came up and tried to attack her right now? She couldn’t do anything! The sound of Freddy scraping his knife fingers across metal rings in her ears and Clarke huddles under the blanket even more.

_He’s not real._

_He’s not real._

_He’s not real._

“See? I’m back already.” 

Bellamy appearing at the foot of the truck causes Clarke to gasp and she lurches up, scraping her shoulder blades against the back of the truck bed. “Fuck.” She closes her eyes as Bellamy hops onto the blankets again, running her hands over her face. “Oh my god.”

“Hey, relax.” She can feel him beside her, and she scoots forward so he can take up his position again. 

Once his arms are back around her and there’s a tub of hot popcorn in her lap, Clarke takes a few deep breaths and settles against her boyfriend. Bellamy holds onto her tight, pressing kisses to her shoulder and neck as he tries to calm her down. “You know, you’re cute when you’re scared.”

Clarke snorts, and she can feel Bellamy smile as he kisses the shell of her ear. The screen shows Johnny Depp’s character laying in bed, asleep, and Clarke knows what’s about to happen. He gets pulled into the bed by Freddy, and then way too much blood shoots up from it, coating his ceiling and running down his walls. 

The scene isn’t any better to see for a second time than it was the first time Octavia played it for her, and Clarke grimaces as she watches. Thankfully, though, the scene is over relatively soon, and Clarke can feel her entire body relax now that she doesn’t have to see it. 

_Seriously, how could no one believe her after this? Is she really going to have to do everything herself? Apparently so._

When Nancy closes her eyes, Clarke can feel her heart rate pick up and she presses as close to Bellamy as she can. She doesn’t know what’s going to happen when she meets up with Freddy, but the fact that she’s _actually_ going to see Freddy is enough to have Clarke silently freaking out.

She finds herself holding her breath as Nancy descends the spiral staircase, and when she finds her friend’s things, but then _—_ Freddy comes out of nowhere and scares Nancy, and Clarke jumps, too. The tub of popcorn not being as lucky this time as the yellow pieces fly out onto the blankets.

Bellamy doesn’t laugh at her though, only seats away some of the popcorn and takes the bucket from her and puts it off to the side. Clarke inhales deeply through her nose and lets it out slowly as Nancy wakes up in her bed. 

_“It didn’t work.”_

Just when Clarke begins to wonder if she can breathe a sigh of relief, Freddy pops up on the other side of the bed and Clarke jumps again. “I won’t be able to sleep tonight,” she whimpers.

“I'll take care of you,” Bellamy murmurs, and Clarke relaxes her grip on his arm. 

Nancy ties a rope to the door that’s attached to a sledge hammer before running to one of the windows, and even though Clarke wants to think that things will be okay, she knows the movie isn’t over yet. 

_Why would he believe her? She’s only about to get murdered by a crazy nightmare monster_. 

When Nancy lights Freddy on fire it’s shocking, but not in the way Freddy popping out is. The loud sounds and the screams already have Clarke on edge, but as much as she wants Nancy to make it, she’s not holding her breath. Well, she kind of is, but she’s also really scared. 

She wants to relax when the father comes onto the screen, but she can’t. _What’s going to happen now? It can’t be that easy, can it?_ Her father and the other police officers get into the house, but of course Freddy isn’t still in the basement. 

_“He’s after mother!”_

_Oh no._ Clarke clutches onto Bellamy harder. “Oh my god,” Clarke gasps, as she watches the mother get lowered into the bed, burnt and bloodied. 

She screws her eyes shut and turns her head until her cheek is pressed against Bellamy’s chest. She knows it’s not real, but just the thought…

“It was a dummy,” Bellamy says softly, “it’s over.” 

Clarke opens one of her eyes, and Nancy and her dad are staring at the empty bed.

_“Now do you believe me?_ ”

Her dad hugs her and Clarke lets out a low sigh. _Finally._ She straightens a little in Bellamy’s lap, about to reach for the popcorn when his arms tighten around her.

“It’s not over.” 

Clarke stills, not wanting to look at the screen but being too far in to _not_ watch the ending. She huddles back under the blanket and gets comfortable in Bellamy’s arms again in time to see Freddy rise from below the sheet. 

_She can’t go through all of that just to die now!_ Clarke’s breathing picks up as she waits to see what happens, hoping that this has a happy ending. _It has to, right?_ Nancy tells Freddy that she’s nothing and demands for her friends and her mom to come back, _but it can’t be that easy, can it?_

When Freddy goes to attack, Clarke’s entire body clenches as she waits, but Freddy disappears in a puff of blue sparkles, and she gasps. 

Nancy walks out onto the porch with her mom into a bright, sunny day, and Clarke can feel herself smile. _So, she did get her mom back._ Her friends arrive, too. Tina, Rod, Glen, and Nancy jumps into the car with them. _It was all just—_ the canvas roof closes on top of the car, and top of it is red and green stripes.

“No!” Clarke half yells, then looks around to make sure that she didn’t upset anyone around them. When she looks back at the screen, the car drives off and Nancy’s mom is grabbed by Freddy and pulled into the house through the window in the door. 

“What the _fuck_?” Clarke turns around in Bellamy’s arms. “ _That’s_ how it ends? Seriously?” 

“It’s a horror movie, many of them don’t have happy endings.”

“But she went through so much!” Clarke groans. “ _Why_?” 

Bellamy chuckles and presses a kiss to the back of her head. More lights are turned on at the corners of the field and Clarke is able to see other people moving around beside them now. The illusion that they were _inside_ the horror movie fades away, being replaced by the reality. _It was just a movie._ Bellamy gives her a kiss on her cheek.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” 

The two of them untangle themselves from each other and then Clarke scoots to the end of the truck bed with the blanket wrapped around her. The temperature has dropped even more at this point and she doesn’t want to give up the warmth of the blanket that Bellamy had been laying on. 

He jumps off the bed after he puts his shoes on and jumps down then turns around and looks at her. “Carry me?” She smiles, and Bellamy does the same as he reaches out and picks her up bridal style. She wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a kiss before he opens the door and lets her slide onto the seat. 

“I’ll get the stuff from the bed and then we’ll go.”

“Okay.” 

He hands her the keys before shutting the door and Clarke leans over and starts the truck as Bellamy jumps into the bed of the truck. She can see him working in the back of the truck, gathering up all of the blankets in his arms and getting down to throw them in the back of the cab and then moving to grab the pillows. 

Now, with all of the lights on, things don’t seem as scary now. All of her thoughts about monsters lurking in the dark and things lying in wait to grab her disappear, and she’s brought out of her head as the driver door to the truck is opened and Bellamy hops in. He smiles at her, and Clarke can feel herself become a lot calmer now that he’s back with her. 

Even though it was a horror movie, it wasn’t _that_ bad, even if she did jump at pretty much everything and probably caused Bellamy to lose blood flow in his arms a couple of times. Bellamy reaches over and places his hand on the inside of her knee, and Clarke moves closer to the console.

“So, what did you think?”

“It wasn’t _bad_ ,” Clarke says slowly, biting the inside of her cheek, “but the ending really sucked and it freaked me out.”

“Yeah, I didn’t like that ending either.” Bellamy lets out a sigh. “It was freakier than I thought it would be, though.”

“Wait, what do you mean than you thought it would be?” Clarke turns to look at him. “You haven’t seen it before?”

“Not before tonight.” His brown eyes are bright as they pass under some of the street lights. “I knew you didn’t like horror movies so I figured we could both watch it for the first time together.”

Clarke’s heart swells as she looks at the guy beside her, and she smiles as she leans over and presses a kiss to her cheek. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Bellamy grins at her before he grabs her hand and brings it up to kiss the back of it. “Do you think you’ll be able to sleep tonight?”

“Maybe,” Clarke murmurs, looking at him through her lashes, “if you’re with me.”

Bellamy gives her a bright, lop-sided smile. “Baby, I’m not going anywhere.”

The two of them ride back to her house with Bellamy’s hand on her leg and Clarke’s hand wrapped around his arm. Getting into the city, the overwhelming darkness disappears and is replaced by the bright lights of the buildings and signs, and Clarke breathes out a sigh of relief. The ride to her parent’s house isn’t long, and Bellamy gives her a kiss before she gets out of his truck and walks into her house, but she’s not in her room long before there’s a knock on her window.

When she opens it, Bellamy grins at her before he hauls himself inside and Clarke tries to stifle her giggle as Bellamy falls into her bed and pulls her with him. He tugs the covers from under them and pulls them up as Clarke settles against his chest, and his hand moves to run through her blonde hair. 

“You’ll still protect me, right?” She whispers against his collar bone, and Bellamy pulls lightly on her hair so she’s looking up at him.

“Of course.” 

She can see his freckles in the little amount of light that’s coming through the window, and she reaches up and cups the side of his face. _Young Johnny Depp has nothing on him_. The thought causes her to smile.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Bellamy pulls her close as he gives her a kiss and then Clarke buries her face into his chest.

She drifts off to the feeling of Bellamy’s arms around her and the sound of his heartbeat under her ear, no nightmares anywhere to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> Soft Bellamy and Clarke are my favorites <3
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx
> 
> You can find me on...  
> Tumblr: xxawalkinwonderlandxx  
> Twitter: awalknwonderlnd


End file.
